


Fetid Fun

by Dirtcore Dreams (Dream_tempo)



Series: RAUNCH [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Cum Farts, Eproctophilia, Farting, Felching, Filthy, Gangbang, Group Sex, Incest, M/M, Orgy, Raunch, Rimming, Scent Kink, Scents & Smells, Sloppy Seconds, Watersports, Wet & Messy, musk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 02:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13425096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_tempo/pseuds/Dirtcore%20Dreams
Summary: Two separate drabbles, both centered around the adorable, the lewd, the filthy: cum farts. If you've never been to my blog before, yes, we get up to some pretty terrible things. Feel free to join us.





	Fetid Fun

MUSKYWOLFTHINGS ASKED: THINK YOU COULD DO SOMETHING WITH LOTS OF FELCHING /CUM FARTING? LIKE...EXTREME BUKAKKE CUM FILLED HAIRY ASSES AND LOUD WET ORGASM INDUCING FARTS? DO WHAT YOUR LIKE WITH IT....?

Scott did it as a joke at first– trying to be cute and add some levity to the fact that they just had an orgy. It was just the juvenile, dumb sort of thing he thought was legitimately funny, would break the tension. Lifting his hairy, sticky, dripping ass into the air and practically blowing bubbles with the cum as sputtered out a soft, slow fart was supposed to break the tension. 

Instead everyone froze. Derek’s eyes glowed. Scott’s spent cock twitched. Liam and Jackson and Isaac and Peter lifted their chins as they scented the air. Derek growled as he pushed fingers into their hours long mess, scooping the excess dripping down Scott’s balls to push it back into his dribbly, dusky hole. 

Scott groaned, clenched his thighs, arched his back, chewed at his lips as his sweaty stomach rumbled and then he bore down on Derek’s fingers inside him– opened up his walls to gush their fat, funky loads back out. It had been hours of them behind him, each wolfed out and rutting as their dicks spewed seemingly endlessly, swollen balls pulsing and slapping against him. He swears his stomach bloated with it. 

Derek’s beard bristles against the creases of his thighs as the alpha leans in, takes long, deep sniffs of his hairy, matted taint, and then  _digs_ into his wrecked hole. Derek scents him like the animal he is, and with cum coating his mustache and dripping into his mouth, moans as he licks and sucks and bites and spits. 

He eats Scott out like he’ll die if he doesn’t like he hasn’t been satisfied in years. He’s sloppy and sticky and rough and desperate. It smears all up his cheeks and down his chin, gets in his pretty eyelashes and slops down into his thick chest hair. Scott just holds on for the ride as the air from their fast, furious fuckings makes him sputter and spray it into Derek’s mouth, spattering it across his jaw and even into his hair. 

By the time he feels even anywhere close to empty and the swell of his stomach has been pushed out his ass and into Derek’s mouth to make another pooch, the betas behind them are all worked up again, hard and dripping and ready to make another round count. 

 

ANONYMOUS ASKED: I SECOND THE CUM FARTS- I THINK THEY ARE SO HOT ?!! COULD YOU MAYBE BUILD ON THAT MORE? MAYBE WITH LIAM AND STILES?

Stiles was sent to entice him– a sort of signing bonus, an incentive package for behaving. He’d been difficult so far, unruly and bratty and suspicious of all of them, their strange closeness and how eagerly they wanted to bring him into the fold. Turned out he’d definitely picked up on something, but not in a million years would he have guessed that this is what was happening. 

Because when Stiles corners him, alone in a locker room, the human boy is wearing nothing but the tiniest shorts that flash the bottoms of his ass. He slinks up to Liam, puts a hand on his heaving, sweaty chest, grins like he’s got a dirty, little secret. And he does. 

Stiles makes a little half turn, keeps eye contact with the younger kid, still straddling a bench, and points his ass at him. He’s very nearly sitting on Liam’s shoulder. And Liam’s sure it’s a prank at first, some dumb thing that the senior lacrosse members to to recruits because Stiles’ face twists a little and he grunts as his stomach starts to rumble and he  _farts_ in Liam’s face. 

He’s about to recoil, to shove at Stiles and growl, but his ears perk when the sound isn’t a dry, coughing bray. It’s wet and burbling and so, so lewd that Liam is blushing as his jock instantly tents and his breathing gets heavier. The smell of dirty ass hits his nose, but it’s primarily raunch– sweat and spunk and maybe even piss.  _From more than one guy._

He’ll say it was his wolf nature, to this day, even after he gave in, but even if it wasn’t, Liam’s drawn in. He can’t stop himself from leaning forward, pressing his face against warm skin and soft cotton. He doesn’t even think as he draws in deep breaths through his nose, scenting the dark, matted hair covering Stiles’ sloppy pink bud. 

Stiles’ long, deft fingers comb through his hair to shove him deeper and Liam groans as Stiles chuckles, sputtering out a portion of the mixed loads of the pack out into his open mouth. The salt and tang and bitter of all their leavings, churned and warm in Stiles’ fuckhole drives him wild. His eyes glow and his fangs spring forward and with a rambunctious growl he tackles the peace offering to the ground. 

Stiles writhes and moans as his shorts as shredded, his thighs spread, and Liam’s short, fat cock is shoved in raw. The beautiful group bitch is successful bait, smiling as he farts around the dick shoved deep in him, gushing his ferried package down both their balls and making their mating slick and messy and loud. 

Liam adds his contribution quick enough and the addiction is set. He’ll be coming to every pack meeting from now on, listening to what the alpha has to say, and falling in line. Otherwise he won’t be allowed to sample his brothers’ treats when the wolves get to play. 

 

 


End file.
